


the vacant sea

by imissusweetheart



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissusweetheart/pseuds/imissusweetheart
Summary: 亚特兰蒂斯第二次陷落，Orm救了所有人，不止一次。Orm中心。





	the vacant sea

**Author's Note:**

> 所有标※设定来源原著漫画和希腊神话，来源漫画的设定不限于N52宇宙

a.  
他死在亚特兰蒂斯重生那天。

b.  
深海云晶里的石质花纹正悄然流动着发出好看的光芒。  
冷光映在他眼瞳里。蓝海里下沉的月光。  
Orm记得这座宫殿的地砖是由什么造就。  
亚特兰蒂斯最幽谧的海沟深处酝酿出的云晶。光滑，坚硬，美丽，稀有。  
冰冷。  
Orm跪着，湿冷寒意从膝盖钻进骨肉。  
七海之内，全国上下，仅此座宫殿的地板配得用深海云晶打磨的地砖铺就。  
他跪立于极尽奢华的地砖，左右是守卫的士兵。  
新王端坐在他昔日的王座，左右是渔夫国新任女王和国王涅柔斯。  
Orm没有抬头，也没有低头，平视着正前方空虚的焦点，对自己即将被定夺的命运表现出近乎冷漠的态度。  
简直和组成这栋建筑的料子一样，触不可及的尊贵令人扼腕叹息。  
“……”  
Arthur垂了眼眸，对从女王和涅柔斯以及大臣们那里收到的判决有些许犹豫和忐忑，他条件反射去看跪在台阶下不言不语的弟弟，可是他看不到Orm的脸，他从弟弟那接收不到任何能够反馈的信息。他有点后悔了，应该等母亲和Mera他们到场的，可是他们真的迟到太久了。  
这场公开的三方审判看上去很公平。  
Arthur被几双充满权威的视线盯得焦躁，几次险些脱口而出的词句都哽在喉头。女王退化成鱼形的面孔勉强能分辨出怒气在酝酿，涅柔斯轻飘朝台阶下扫一眼，开口的催促带着讥诮。  
“King Arthur，这是一场公平的裁决，虽然他是你的弟弟，但此时顾及情分，恐怕很难与人民交待。”  
Arthur把三叉戟攥得很紧，他十分希望Orm反驳些什么，什么都好。辩解，负隅顽抗，或者干脆服个软。任何能拖延时间的招数。  
可那个人该死的就是不说话。  
新王如芒在背，裁决就在此刻已经无法因为他的犹豫一拖再拖。  
“Orm Marius，以叛国罪……流放茫然海。”  
除了Arthur之外，其他人无一例外同时舒了口气，像是彻底放下，又像是阴谋得逞。  
Orm还是没抬头，甚至一动不动，面上却笑了，笑意浅淡攀上眼角，仿佛一具死去千年的珊瑚礁。  
Orm转身离开宫殿，从始至终，他的眼里没有容过任何人。Arthur本期望着至少能同弟弟说几句话，呛声也罢。若他实在不爱搭理自己，好歹看一眼也行。  
可是Orm没看他。  
他镣铐加身来，镣铐加身走，走时盔甲尽除，心口阵痛。  
“Orm！”  
他的母亲在他被押出宫殿时才堪堪赶来，脸上是焦急和愧疚交叠的情绪。  
“Orm，我的儿子。”  
Atlanna想要摸他的脸，被儿子偏头躲掉，她一时愣住，众目睽睽之下很是无措。  
“Orm……”她总是懂得该用怎样的语调把他名字喊得那么心碎。  
他绷紧的面目如同回暖的南极冰层，心脏每次跳动都像是涌出岩浆将他灵魂上烧出疮疤。  
很多年了，曾几何时，他那么渴望这个。母亲。  
被阻碍的士兵有些不满，见Orm停住不走也没有要和女王对话的意思，猛一拉手中锁链，连在Orm脖颈的那头与皮肤和颈骨碰撞摩擦，拉得Orm一个踉跄。  
昔日的王猛一抬头，碧蓝眸子射出狠厉的光。  
士兵手一抖，拉直的锁链软掉，佯装的气势泄得一塌糊涂。  
Atlanna被士兵的无理惹恼，手上翻出短匕将锁住Orm脖颈的铐子撬开扔掉。  
她抚摸Orm颈间摩出的红痕，极尽轻柔，怕他疼，又怕安慰传递不到。她和儿子挨得很近，她不记得上一次和他挨这么近是多少年前。  
Atlanna抬头看他，眼泪涌出眼眶，流进水里，没有痕迹。但Orm知道她哭了。  
“对不起，Ormi，对不起。”  
Orm很久没哭了，不，很多年。他长到现在，从不同人、不同事里学会很多事，唯二没有人教过他的两件，是失败，和哭。  
他现在失败过了。也被母亲突如其来的温柔惹得想哭。他不知如何应对。  
临别时他再次站住脚步，转身，半身一矮，单膝跪下，握住母亲的手，虔诚印下一吻。  
Atlanna弯腰抱住儿子的脑袋，亲吻他完全遗传了自己的眼睛和头发。  
“要回来，回到我身边来。”  
Mera紧随而来，火急火燎冲到殿里和涅柔斯争吵，“你怎么可以这样！”  
亚特兰蒂斯的旧王，在那一天招摇过市，穿过耀眼炫目的海底都城，被押解向禁海。  
这大概是Orm一生中最落魄的时刻。却仍高傲着，不卑不亢，如陨落的神。  
有牙牙学语的孩子在流索之下仰望这幅难得的景观，兴奋指着小手。  
“看，王！”  
他父亲便压下孩子的细胳膊，唾了一口。  
“他不是王，一个王不会想毁了他的国家。”

c.  
茫然海。The Vacant Sea。  
茫然海不是海。这个在旧国度陨落时由于严重的时空间错乱而随之诞生的不稳定空间，像个小卫星似的有固定轨道绕着新的亚特兰蒂斯转，空间的入口很难被观测到。边界未知，大小未知，情况未知。只进不出，被列入禁海。历来只有犯下不可饶恕罪行惹得人神共愤的人才会被关进那里。  
几百年了，Orm是第一个。  
这里的海水很冷，遮蔽着银灰的雾状物环而不散，光线总是稀薄。海床深不可测，海域无比空旷。一股难以名状的压迫感充斥着整个海底。  
这是一个与毁灭和新生同步相生的世界。  
或者是一个囚笼，而自己其实是一个怪物。Orm想。  
茫然海总是昏沉。  
他四处游荡，不知时间，无从判断，他做的最多的事情，是靠在海底废墟上睡觉。  
沉船残骸，古建遗迹，珊瑚礁，泥沙，尸骨。  
Orm最常歇息的那里有一副巨大的生物骨架，大到看不清全貌，他一开始以为那属于一只鲸鱼，后来浮在很高才看清，那是一具龙骨。  
他顺着游了很高，才能确定有一多半骨架仍被埋在海床之下。  
多数时间，他要么躲巨龙颅骨里睡得天地不分，要么坐巨龙翼骨上看钻光鱼群密密麻麻，发出可以媲美陆地上所谓夕阳的光。  
他不再开口说话。从那天开始。  
那天，他被丢出自己的国家，在人民眼前耻辱游行，关进几百年没人来过的禁海，在不知名的生物骨架里睡觉。  
Orm第一次知道无事可做的滋味。  
海水温柔地流淌过他皮肤，在他瞳孔上卷起细小的漩涡，像凝固的泪。  
多数时候，茫然海是绝对的寂静，连海水的声音都很微弱，就像这片海没有生命。  
一个死气沉沉的窟窿。  
Orm觉得自己会被这种静逼疯。  
似乎倘若他睡下去，没有及时醒来，海藻就会覆盖住他的腿脚和身躯，泥沙会覆盖掉他的面目，最终把他彻底抹掉。  
把Orm这个人抹掉。  
他不存在于任何地方，他会从他爱的人的记忆里消失。他们将不记得曾有一个人给过他们的拥抱和期许，爱和憎恨，光辉与荣耀，背叛或伤害。这于忘记的人而言甚至根本无关紧要，他们仍有一颗火热的心，可以用来追随新生的接替者。  
Orm被这个念头深深伤害。  
他跑去茫然海与亚特兰蒂斯边境海接壤的地方，没有盔甲，没有武器，赤手空拳去闯所谓有进无出的屏障。屏障绽出凌厉的光将他的手臂绞得血肉模糊，他所有裸露的皮肤上遍布伤痕。强硬穿透过去的半个手掌，在对面的海域里化出白骨。他狂吼着，不知道是因为痛还是绝望。  
他尝到自己的血。  
折腾到失了气力，血淋淋一副残躯，躲进巨龙颅骨里不声不响等血肉愈合，在下一次绝望来袭时，同样的把戏，再来一场。  
他就是要把自己搞伤，好像在被遗弃的安稳之中，只有痛苦才能让他感受到自己存在。  
他受伤又恢复，痊愈又撕裂。肉体和灵魂，说不上哪一个伤痕更深。  
他是一个人。他只有一个人。  
母亲的话在他脑海里响起。  
“要回来。回到我的身边来。”  
他向下跌落，坠在一堆斑驳的古砖碎瓦上，惊走胆小的鱼群。  
他该怎么回去。他回不去了。

d.  
Arthur并不迟钝，相反他无比敏感，他永远能猜到母亲在悲伤什么。  
他当时果然应该不管旁人的催促耐心等母亲他们的到来的。  
亚特兰蒂斯的新王压根还对自己的国家一无所知，更别提那些历史和秘辛。他不知道茫然海有进无出，否则他就算疯了也不肯定让自己亲弟弟去那种地方。那并不是一场公平的审判，而是彻头彻尾的精心算计。  
Orm被关进茫然海的第二十天，Arthur在弟弟昔日的宫殿找到Atlanna。Arthur力排众议护着这里原封未动。  
但几乎没有什么是带有明显Orm特征或喜好偏向的东西。他曾经未尝一败的三叉戟仅仅败了一次就碎得完全，碎块被Atlanna捡回来，打算熔了重铸，迟迟没有动手。  
“也许他会想要一个新的。”Atlanna拼着那些碎块，“Ormi在我给他新玩具的时候总是很开心，我是说，”Atlanna顿了下，“我还没出事之前。”  
“我离开的时候他还那么小，大概这么高。”Atlanna在Arthur膝盖偏上比了下，“比你那时还要小，也比你爱哭。”  
Arthur在母亲旁边坐下，“他父亲没有把他教好。”  
“……”Atlanna黯淡了眼色，“他给了Ormi荒谬的误导，而那也正是大多数亚特兰蒂斯人一贯的认知，我们教给孩子的东西不能逃开自身的限制，这是我们父母的缺陷，不是孩子的。”  
“可是我爸也没那样。”  
“他爱你。”  
“那……”  
“Tom心中没有仇恨，Orvax也爱过Ormi，但他的爱和他心中的仇恨比起来逊色太多。”  
Arthur不打算继续这个话题，他向后躺在弟弟的床上。  
“他竟然是个小哭包吗？”  
Atlanna笑，陷入久远的回忆里。  
“Ormi小时候体弱，有次生病，怎么也不好，哭得嗓子都哑了，即使睡着也不能放下，我和Orvax轮流抱着哄了整整两天。”  
“噫。”  
Arthur一时难以想象那个傲得近乎目中无人的弟弟哭起来是什么样。  
他后来是不是不哭了。应该是吧。没有妈妈，再哭谁来哄他呢。就像当初的自己一样。  
Arthur想到这无比难过。  
“我该怎么办，妈妈，我竟然让他去了那种地方。我不知道。”  
Atlanna看着自己的长子在床上痛苦地捂住脸，她感到一种致命的无能为力。  
“……他会回来的。”她只能这么安慰自己，安慰Arthur，“你知道，你的名字来源于一个传奇，Orm也是。在亚特兰蒂斯陷落之时，有个名为Orm的英雄，在深感愧疚的Atlan国王一蹶不振之时从灾难中守护了这个国家，死于征服最后一头远古海兽的战斗，以此换来我们的祖先的延续，我们现在才能够在这里。”  
“了不起。”Arthur坐起来，换了姿势枕在母亲的腿上，闭上眼，“……多给我讲讲亚特兰蒂斯的故事吧，Ormi也听你讲过故事吗？”  
Atlanna敏锐察觉到Arthur对自己弟弟称呼的改变，脸上现出无可比拟的温柔来，顺着儿子棕色的头发，“他最喜欢海神格洛克斯打败卡拉森的故事。你呢，你想听什么？国王Atlan，七国的诞生还是十三海怪？”  
Arthur在母亲掌心蹭了蹭：“都好，Ormi听过的那些，都给我讲讲吧。”

e.  
疯子博士又埋头在他那一堆资料里寻找关于失落之城的蛛丝马迹。  
疯子博士是黑蝠鲼内心的叫法，明面上他还是正经喊人家沈博士的。而这个crazy，不是外界媒体对沈的那种批判式嫌弃，而是黑蝠鲼对这个人行事态度的总结。  
沈博士很疯，研究时疯起来不分日夜废寝忘食。听说黑蝠鲼和亚特兰蒂斯人有过往来时，缠着他兴奋得视线能把他那副厚成酒瓶底的眼镜烧穿。  
“这个——”黑蝠鲼从零散纸张里翻出几张照片，拍的是刻在石头上的抽象线条，“是什么东西？”  
沈博士瞥了一眼：“很多年前我一个同事在海底遗迹打捞现场拍的，我觉得可能和亚特兰蒂斯有关就复印了一份。怎么了，真的和亚特兰蒂斯有关对不对！我就知道！”  
“……”黑蝠鲼摸着下巴思忖，“我不知道，但我看过这个图案，我爷爷的遗物里好像记了个很像的……”

f.  
弟弟被关进茫然海的第四十天，Arthur终于翻完王室图书馆里所有和茫然海有关系的书，即使有些整本只提了一两句。  
诸如“茫然海诞生于旧大陆毁灭之时”，“茫然海附近时空动荡，几次海底板块震动促使其极不稳定，靠近会有被吸入的危险”，“茫然海的存在对现存亚特兰蒂斯是一块不定时炸弹”，“考古世家学者放出家族世代研究指明茫然海中有上古海怪，并声明其终有一天会由于不可抗的时空扭曲压力而爆炸给亚特兰蒂斯带来灾难”……  
Arthur翻破书页也找不到解除茫然海所谓只进不出禁制的法子，图书馆内被抽干了海水防止一些纸质书籍受潮，古籍上尚且没有，那些电子设备上也未必会有了。  
他准备去找卡拉森。那次大战之后她就又回了地心藏海，说这里没地方待，走的时候爪子和触手把城市附近的海床震得摇三摇。  
快出城时碰见追来的Mera和Vulko。  
“Arthur你等一等，你确定要去吗，卡拉森总归还是太危险，而且她只是个怪物。”Mera面露难色，“我知道Orm的事让你很难过……我真的没有想到父亲竟然会做出这种事，我……”  
“Mera我们谈过这个事了，记得我说什么吗，跟你没关系的。即使不是涅柔斯，渔夫国女王也会想办法拦住你们不让你们及时赶到。卡拉森是和旧大陆一个时期的，活了这么久，也经历了旧大陆陷落，她也许会知道些书上没有的。”  
他又转向Vulko，做出别劝我的表情，Vulko摇摇头。  
“我要说的倒不是这个。是Orm的那头沧龙，还是……”  
Arthur叹气，眉头纠结在一块，眼神低落。是那个小东西啊，他记得的，当时他手握三叉戟号令七海生物，只有Orm那头坐骑不听，凶得很，不仅不听，还敢咬他。那头沧龙，几乎是同Orm一块长大的，Orm从小崽子养到可以冲锋陷阵，放眼地球全部海域，连三叉戟都使唤它不动，怕是只听Orm的话。  
可是Orm已经不在这里了。  
所以没有人能再让它进食。  
从Orm被关押，审判，到流放，整整五十天，它没有吃过任何东西。只是哀嚎。对着茫然海的方向，摆动巨尾，森然齿列间吼出哀戚的低嚎。  
Arthur去看过一次，把尼普顿三叉戟钉在它面前，和它说话，它问，“他什么时候回来？”  
这小东西的灵性让Arthur生了胆怯。无法诚实，无法欺骗。  
“要不让母亲去看看，实在不行……”就放生吧。Arthur没能把这话说出口，他怕把Ormi心爱的坐骑弄丢的话他回来时生气，又怕照顾不好让Ormi知道更生气。  
Arthur和Mera、Vulko摆手。  
“我去找卡拉森了，回来我再去看看。”  
地心藏海。  
卡拉森一只触手盘在王座上。  
“哟，混血国王，你来做什么？我猜猜，是不是你那个弟弟太难搞又惹事了？”怪物闷声闷气里透着看好戏的意思。  
“茫然海，我想问你这个。”Arthur在王座前的台阶旁坐下，“我想知道解除茫然海禁制的方法。”  
“哈。”  
“你笑什么。”  
“我真纳闷他为什么选了个对亚特兰蒂斯一窍不通的家伙当国王。”触手在王座上嫌弃似的拍了一下，“法子不就在你手里吗，来问我做什么。”  
“什么？你是说三叉戟？”  
“茫然海啊，我想想，那地方是跟着大陆沉没时候出现的。老家伙太过贪心，以为能够掌控三叉戟的力量，结果却毁了整个国家，能量聚集引发地震，空间扭曲，出现了那种地方。但我也是听说的，那时候我早就被关起来了，想幸灾乐祸一下都没机会。”  
“你说方法是三叉戟是什么意思？”  
“因为茫然海是借由三叉戟的力量封闭的啊，你脑子真的不太灵光，你弟弟呢，要不你们原谅他让他接着干好了，你总让我不太放心。”  
“……如果我能去找他倒好了。”  
卡拉森发出拖长音的嘘声，回声般在海水中散开很像嘲笑，“你们不会，哈，有意思，你们竟然把前任国王直接关进了那鬼地方吗？原来他这么不得民心。”  
“他不是！他……我……我他妈不知道我干了什么！”Arthur懊恼地打断她，“你快点告诉我方法！”  
“我为什么要告诉你。你胆子不小，除了那个老家伙还没人敢和我提这么多要求。”  
“你就在我们这逞能，是谁被格洛克斯糊穿地心的，母亲刚和我说过这个故事，某个翻天作浪的怪物触了众怒被海神打败关起来最后还得去给老国王守陵。是不是听着有点耳熟，你知道是谁吗？”  
“你放肆！”  
身量庞大无匹的卡拉森从黑暗中现身，触手和鳌钳发怒狂甩，搅起一片小漩涡和泥沙，尸骨坑里的累累白骨晃动着头颅仿佛要复苏。  
“格洛克斯那个混蛋！他没有打败我！我没有输！”  
Arthur在浑浊的海水中侧身躲过卡拉森一条爪子，眨眨被泥沙迷住的眼。  
“败给海神你不亏，真的，他毕竟是神。”  
“笑话，你个蠢货，你脑子里是装了七海的海水吗，谁跟你说格洛克斯是神了。”卡拉森既恼又嘲讽的声音沉闷响起。  
“他是条龙。”

g.  
Orm躺在翼骨上朝上看，如果是平常海域，向上看，会看见阳光，向上游，会接触到空气。  
可是这里不行。Orm试过，一直向海面的方向游，直到筋疲力尽，他都没有办法冲出那个应该是海面的位置，因为海面和边界在这里根本不存在。有点像闹鬼，虽然感觉上是往一个方向没有回头和转弯，但冥冥中不知哪处就出现了偏差，会游回来。  
听说茫然海是一片时空不稳定的区域，那么出现这种自动纠错的现象也就不奇怪了。  
Orm不知道在这该死的绝对死寂空间待了多久，虽然感官上像过了好几年，但他也清楚实际没那么长。  
他偶尔怀疑自己是不是已经死了。  
Orm探索过茫然海每一个角落，这里活着的生物不多，除了他，就是那些钻光鱼，它们也是茫然海里除了那碰不到的阳光外唯一的光源。  
Orm觉得自己可能要被逼疯了，因为他开始幻听。  
很飘渺的兽类嘶吼，特别轻特别小的音量，像星光，隔了很远被阻散被拉长，只能零星传过来的感觉。Orm一开始没注意，有天梦里听到，他醒来才发现梦外竟然也有，之后只要他闭上眼听，就总能听到。  
他的好奇心被激起。好不容易死气沉沉里有点貌似神秘的事情能打发时间，他才不肯放过。  
Orm在龙骨中段发现声音最响，说最响其实也不过和蚊鸣差不多。  
他徒手扒拉了几下海底，嫌弃地甩甩手，跑去捡了跟巨龙肋骨，回来接着挖。终于被他挖开沉积物，又费劲挪开一截龙骨，发现下面是一层石板样的东西，上面图腾般刻着海兽的图纹。巨兽低吼声就是从石板下传出来的。  
石板下面有怪物？  
他觉得自己确实是疯了。  
这还不够，之后他还听见有人和他说话。最初也是出现在梦里，不辨男女的空洞声调，叫着他名字，念故事似的絮叨他迄今为止的人生。他不想听，他想睡觉，却被自己的梦吵得难受，醒来后发现声音竟然还在。  
“可怜的小东西，什么都没有了，被丢到这里来，真是狼狈。”  
“是谁！出来！”  
“他们都在外面快活呢，你哥哥在你位置上坐得可是舒服，他可真是天选之子啊，从出生就泡在爱里宠得发腻，长大了也是众人簇拥，好处都占尽了，连尼普顿三叉戟都搞到了手，哪像你，失败的政治联姻产物，爹不疼妈不爱的，身边都是些胳膊肘往外拐的狗腿子，哦对了，说到女王，你个可怜鬼，该不会真的以为她爱你吧？人家嘴上说着两个儿子一样爱，可你自己心里总得有点数。”  
“闭嘴。”Orm将龙肋骨拿在手里，扫视周围的目光着实恶狠狠，可那个声音还在叽叽歪歪，“我让你闭嘴！”他反手在海床划开一道地缝，挑了半块沉船木板盲目打出去。  
声音笑起来。  
“别像个被宠坏的孩子，这里谁都没有，只有你自己，来，诚实一点，说你恨他们没人会知道。”  
“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”  
“为什么他们都不站在你这边呢，为什么都没有人爱你呢，Vulko出海去教那个私生子的时候你在干嘛，当本应保护你的人却去保护那个混血种时你在哪，当你和那头小宠物到处躲的时候有人保护你了吗，有人会为你哭吗？”  
“够了！停下！别说了！”Orm嘶吼。  
“多可怜啊，还那么小，就知道自己是不被需要的了，你的哥哥还在想念着妈妈呢，你就已经知道，对你母亲来说，自己是可以被放弃的那一个了。你从那时就忘了如何哭了吧，哭有什么用呢，有用的是权力，是能实打实握在手里的东西。比如王位，比如——”  
“够了……”Orm捂住耳朵蜷缩起来，声音里多了祈求，“别说了……”  
声音却没停，寂静海域里被放空的语调听来格外残忍。  
“——三叉戟。”  
“我说够了！”Orm嗓音撕裂，猛然起身把肋骨当武器甩出去，隔了很远钉入海床。  
万籁俱寂。

h.  
Arthur带着从卡拉森那里得到的信息匆忙回了亚特兰蒂斯，先往沧龙那跑了一趟，碰上Atlanna。  
“它肯吃东西了吗？我从卡拉森那给它带了几条不一样的鱼。”  
“……这头坐骑，是Ormi自己找来的呢。”Atlanna朝儿子点点头，隔了笼子去摸沧龙的头，一向暴躁的坐骑在Atlanna抚摸下出人意料地乖顺，“Ormi特别喜欢它。Vulko告诉我……在我走之后，每次Orvax打他，Ormi都会骑着它跑掉……Vulko开玩笑说Ormi那时候把亚特兰蒂斯所有能躲的地方都躲了。”  
“什么？”Arthur被Atlanna话里某个词惊到，“Orvax什么？”  
“……”女王把Arthur带来那几条奇形怪状的鱼捡了一条送到龙王鲸嘴边，它嗅了几下，张开大嘴咬住鱼尾巴，“Vulko也是前几天才告诉我的，Orvax在把我献祭给海沟国之后脾气大变，喜怒无常，禁止Mera和Ormi来往，他们一直是玩伴，还开始……”女王噎了一下，似乎很难把虐待这个词说出口，“……他对Ormi很严厉，直到Ormi十二岁生日，Orvax被刺杀。”※  
十二岁。  
十二岁的时候自己在干嘛？遇见Vulko，他说自己是妈妈的部下，要来保护自己。Orm十二岁时自己好像十六七了，Vulko教的三叉戟都用得很熟了。  
Arthur脑海里慢慢勾勒出一个男孩子的形象，浅金短发，稚气未脱，骑着他还没长开的沧龙，在自己的国家里躲避着某种如影随形的恐惧。他突然间明白沧龙那时违逆三叉戟号令一身孤勇的倔强是从哪学来的了。  
他真希望Orm不用如此长大。  
他真希望他们都不必如此长大。  
“Orvax……是被刺杀的吗？”Arthur脑海里莫名出现一个可怕的想法，“Orm……”  
“你觉得是他做的吗？”Atlanna反问。  
“我不知道……”Arthur发现最近这句话说得特别多，他像是很困惑，挠挠头发，“也许……”  
“不。”身后有声音接近，“是我。”  
Arthur没回头都认得这个声音。  
Vulko。  
对方对Arthur吃惊的脸露出苦笑。  
“就是从那时起，我知道Orm会一直信任我，又不会信任我了。”  
三顾无言，打破这尴尬沉默的是一阵地动天摇。  
“轰隆——！”巨响震耳欲聋。  
“怎么回事？”Arthur迅速窜出去，整个海底城市都被包裹在剧烈的震动里。  
“地震吗？”  
Arthur手上的通讯器弹出Mera的影像，“Arthur！有人攻击入城隧道！他们在强行闯入保护屏障！”  
“怎么可能，我记得在我们那次之后屏障加固过了！”  
“……Arthur……”Mera传来的影像由于某种干扰而不稳定起来，“是陆地人，我想你还记得他。快点过来，他们有亚特兰蒂斯的武器……刺啦……很可能……刺啦刺啦……”  
画面彻底断开。  
Arthur是个国王，他是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，国王应该保护他的国家和子民。但那本能一瞬间，他想的是茫然海，他全脑子都是，他的弟弟还在那里，那里不安全。  
脑子比身体更快，Arthur向禁海的方向窜出去。  
茫然海附近很荒，靠近时，Arthur明显看到海域分界线强烈的异样波动，有一层膜状的东西向不同方向扭曲成尖锐得令人担心的形状。  
“Orm！Orm！你在哪！”  
他把三叉戟长端狠钉入分界面，金色的光芒爆炸般在界面上炸开，蔓延，强大的吸引力顺着三叉戟爬上来，意欲将Arthur吸入其中，Arthur以前无古人的力量与这股吸力抗衡，皮肤上渐次出现被撕裂的血口。  
“Ormi！”  
Orm动荡中幻听了，他听到有人喊他。是谁？Arthur吗？你终于想起我了吗？果然是快被逼疯了，听到有人和自己说话还不够，竟然还听到混血哥哥喊他昵称了。不过就算是幻听也喊太大声了吧，茫然海都被吵得直晃了。  
海床倾覆，残砖剩瓦在海水里翻腾，板块震动，泥沙四散。Orm本来在用那根肋骨挖石板。他顺着声音往分界面游，看见龙骨在翻天覆地中露出全貌。原来骨头底下藏着的石板是宽大的一整块，现在看倒很像一块地基，怪物图腾也不止一个。  
“……”  
Orm猛然定住了，青灰海水中，慢慢睁大眼。  
这不是幻觉是不是。  
Arthur正在分界面的外面，尼普顿三叉戟半截插到这边来。  
哥哥。  
Arthur看到他了，血丝漫在他周身，像红色的海藻。三叉戟的力量快把他的身体撑炸了。  
“Orm！出来！母亲在等你！”  
分界面上出现了一个巴掌大的缺口，十分辛苦地慢慢扩大着规模，由于Arthur灌注力量的不稳定而时大时小。  
“我也在等你！”  
Orm突然发现那边原来那么亮，海水那么蓝。不像茫然海，总是死气沉沉，连海水都是苍青色。  
“你刚刚喊我什么？”虽然这个问题此时显得很不合时宜，“谁允许你那么叫我的。”  
“Ormi……”Arthur不懂为什么这种紧要关头对方还要问这种不值一提的问题，“你是我弟弟，我这么叫有什么问题，虽然你有时候很混蛋，但是……呃啊……”他周身血口中绽出金光。  
“陛下。”  
Orm从缺口中伸手过来，覆上Arthur握住三叉戟此时已经血痕遍布的手，“不是你把我关进来的吗。”  
“别废话！你必须得出来！你出来如果还搞事我们再另当别论！”  
Orm突然笑了，笑意在那张脸上隔了一个世界看起来少了很多戾气。  
“哥哥，别把我想得那么坏。”  
Arthur长啸一声，将三叉戟又深入三分，往下坠去直将分界面撕出一个裂口，两个世界失了阻绝的屏障，瞬时从撕裂处炸开一个能量场，瞬间席卷整个海域，同时地壳变动的幅度猛然加大，内外地壳的冲突使海床凹陷，有些地方裂出沟壑。  
茫然海的禁制在那一刻解开了，动荡的时空再没有边界和隔绝，和外界海域联通一处。  
能量波动传到地心藏海时，卡拉森被一股熟悉的灵魂震颤侵袭，她头脑发热，长吼一声全身抖擞，随之浑身热血凉透。  
“……原来你已经死了吗。”  
Arthur永远都会记得那一刻。  
茫然海破碎，封禁的世界向外界显露出迷雾后的真容。能量充盈扭曲，空间里平白撕出缝隙。白光，血，裂缝，Orm。  
Arthur在被三叉戟反噬的力量击中前，先被撞了出去，摔上珊瑚礁，再抬眼时看见Orm挡在他身前不远处，高大的身子微弯，三叉戟长端穿透他右肩膀露出小半截，末端尖角微微地抖，鲜红涌出又瞬间被海水冲刷掉露出包裹住的金。  
“Ormi！”  
Arthur慌忙爬起来，几道细白裂缝却突然出现横亘在两人之间，空间以肉眼可见的幅度缓缓震颤。  
“……住嘴……”  
Orm没有回头，他不敢回头。三叉戟一边洞穿他的血肉一边放肆力量在他体内流窜。笑话，这么狼狈的样子，怎么能让你看到。他从身前握住三叉戟，狠抽出来，末端尖角带出一串淋漓血沫。  
他反手把三叉戟棍子似的扔回去。  
“……不许你这么叫我……”  
那些裂缝在向Orm靠近。Arthur想抓住他，Orm想躲开裂缝。一瞬间，一切都来不及发生，一切又已经发生。  
Arthur看见Orm下一秒整个人消失不见。  
他听不到任何声响，眼前白芒一片，视网膜上残留弟弟被时空乱流吞没的影像而他甚至来不及反应发生了什么。他吐出一口血，身体里充盈和空虚的感觉并存。  
Mera找到他时说亚特兰蒂斯的保护屏障已经破了。  
“这个力量不是单纯的武器攻击能造成的。”Mera红得耀眼的头发乱了，“Arthur，他们有Atlan的权杖。他们要升起亚特兰蒂斯。”※  
Arthur怔仲间听不懂Mera在说些什么，但他根本不需要懂了，他看到了。  
地壳从凹陷处断开，深沟逃窜开去一望无边。Mera架着他浮上更高空。裂口把亚特兰蒂斯齐整圈在其中，随着一声炸响从地心深处传出，亚特兰蒂斯被断开的地壳载着向上升高。从此延伸出去，彼此不相连的四块王国，渐次脱离地表。  
有人升起了亚特兰蒂斯。  
人类哭喊，鱼类逃窜，鲸鲨哀吼。活着的，死去的，都即将归于这一场千年后的浩劫。谁能想到，他们千年前由于沉没水中而哀嚎，千年后，竟然因为浮出水面而痛哭呢。  
被赋予的东西，总也可以被夺走。  
他们已经不同旧时，如果亚特兰蒂斯浮出海面，为了生存，除了能呼吸空气的王族，其他人都不得不徒留海底，承受随着国家暴露而引来的陆地人的打击。那时，王族将同时失去他们的国家和子民，他们能呼吸空气的天赋将不再是恩赐而是罪恶。  
上天千年前没能夺走的，千年后依然能讨回来。  
Arthur听到兽类的嘶吼，愈渐嘹亮，直到震耳欲聋，七海惊动。  
吼声从茫然海里传来。  
卡拉森赶来时只来得及看那具龙骨最后一眼，从骨架之下释放的力量将龙骨激化成碎末，仿佛地基的石板上图纹碎开，从裂口攀出奇形怪状的生物触爪，接着是十二颗凶猛可怖的海怪头颅和庞大的身躯。  
十二头海怪的触爪一齐伸向已经快接近海平面的亚特兰蒂斯地基，铺天盖地的阴影遮蔽住阳光，地壳升起的趋势被拦下。卡拉森加入其中。  
有小女孩眼看数条满是尖刺的链爪牢牢勾住城市里最高那座塔，被惊得止住了哭泣。她趴在地壳边缘向下看。  
看见乌压压丑得目眩心惊的十三海怪，在拼命将亚特兰蒂斯拉回属于它的深海。

i.  
Arthur半梦半醒间听见屋外的暴风雨肆虐。  
窗户没关紧，被风刮得乱响，后来大概是爸爸起来关了窗，锁紧了门，或许还给他掖了被子，他不记得了，他整个脑袋都缩到被子里，在风雨交加声梦着一些醒来就忘的稀奇古怪的东西，当然算不上安稳。  
夜最深的时刻他醒来，暴风雨停了，世界安静得有些不真实。屋檐在滴水，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。他想象水滴落下的地板上有个很深的窟窿。  
Arthur翻身下床，赤脚踏在地上，脚上的热度很快散去。他突然想看看暴风雨后的世界是什么样的，是更干净了，还是被搞得一团糟。爸爸在卧室打着呼，他偷看了一眼，蹑手蹑脚溜出去，穿了爸爸的厚夹克和拖鞋，他不想把爸爸吵醒，也不想把自己弄生病。  
他在码头上站了一会儿。海浪特别轻，来得慢，退得也慢，他从最近的海浪看向视线里最远的天际线。他想回去了，世界还是那样，又黑又冷，他没发现什么变化，然后视线收回时，他看见又一波海浪退去时，礁石间露出一点白。  
屋檐还在滴水，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。没有风，潮浪又慢又轻，海水礁石和夜色融为一体，浓稠的黑。  
他在这时看见那一抹白，像凭空撕开黑夜的一道缝，流出柔和的光来。  
Arthur跑过去。那是个人。  
海水冲刷着那人的脸，惨白得几乎透明，浅色头发，皮肤冰冷。  
他浑身一个激灵，不算长的人生里好像什么相似的记忆被激活了。他拽了一下，想把那个人从海里拖出来，力气太小了，徒劳，于是他转头奔回灯塔小屋里叫醒鼾声正浓的父亲。  
在海边送Atlanna回去三年后，他们又从海边救上来一个人。有着和Atlanna一样颜色的头发和眼睛，醒来后由于茫然而带有一瞬攻击性，喜欢热茶里加奶而不是糖。  
“你认识我妈妈吗？她叫Atlanna，她和你一样都是亚特兰蒂斯人，她还是女王哦！……但是她回去海里了，你见过她吗？”  
男人靠在沙发里，Arthur靠在他没有伤到的那半肩膀，搂他的胳膊。  
“……我没有见过她，但是我听说她一直想要回来呢，因为岸上有对她而言很珍贵的东西。”  
小孩子察觉不到这话里显而易见的漏洞。他开心地摇晃男人的手臂。  
“Orm！我想要去海里！你可以带我去海里吗！”  
男人拧着眉把男孩兴奋的脑袋按下去。  
“不行。”又捏他瞬间垮掉的脸，“马上要吃饭了。”  
Arthur不满地窝回去，撇着嘴眼睛红红的。  
“我想她嘛。”  
大手落在他棕色的卷发上，男人手臂收拢把他抱得很紧，嗓音发闷。  
“我知道。”  
厨房传来饭香，融化的黄油，煎鳕鱼，海鲜粥，热咖啡和牛奶。  
“Arthur……你听到了吗？”他突然问，在屋子里四处打量，露出疑惑的表情，“你听到什么人在说话了吗？”  
男孩摇头。  
“奇怪……”  
「回来。醒过来。」  
他站起来，盯着天花板，又看向别处，由于紧张而把马克杯握得很紧。  
「醒来。」  
“啪。”  
Tom从厨房喊。  
“杯子碎了吗宝贝？不要动我马上去收拾，离远点不要碰碎片。”  
“不是我爸爸，是Orm，他……凭空消失了。”  
Tom拿了扫帚拖布走近客厅。  
“什么Orm？”  
“Orm就是——”Arthur指着沙发，顿了一下，那里什么都没有，“……我不知道。”  
“嗯？你怎么把这个杯子拿出来用了？你自己的杯子呢？你不是不喜欢热可可吗？”Tom收拾着那一摊狼藉。  
Arthur懵懵地摸自己头发。  
“我不知道，爸爸。”

j.  
他一点都不想醒，他觉得好累。  
睁眼时明亮的光线刺痛了他，说话声此起彼伏，他头疼得厉害，挣扎坐起来，入眼的世界刚清晰一点就有什么探到他眼前晃。  
“嗯，看来确实是醒了，真是谢天谢地，你去找海神，我去禀告国王陛下。”  
Orm连忙拉住那人的手，嗓音干哑，“等一等。”  
随着神智和五感迅速回归，不适感减弱，肢体关节不再生涩，除了干渴，他不再感到其他不对劲。思维有些微迟钝，他明明刚刚还在小Arthur家的客厅，怎么在听到谁呼唤他的声音后就在混沌中失去意识，再醒来已经又是一个陌生的地方。  
真是见鬼。  
Arthur那个蠢货，非要在茫然海那种众所周知极不稳定的地方强行使用三叉戟。他到底能不能把他脑子里的水透一透。王位给你了女人给你了妈给你了，还要把命也给你吗。他真是想想头就又痛了。  
“这里是哪？”  
Orm看了一圈，室内的装饰很典型，是他小时候在图书馆纸质古籍上看过的宫殿样式，奢华精致得过了头。悬高天花板上刻着繁复的金色花纹，古典立柱，白玉石台阶。  
“这里是亚特兰蒂斯啊。”侍从模样的人显出困惑，“是有人在港口找到你的，你受了伤，昏迷不醒，今天已经是第六天了。难不成你是发生海难意外被冲到这里的吗？可是最近海上安稳得很没听说出事啊。”  
如果不是侍从说得太过笃定，Orm几乎要确定自己仍旧陷在什么古怪梦里。  
“……亚特兰蒂斯？”  
他默念着，手缓缓抬高摆了摆。  
没有水。是空气。  
他翻身下床，肩膀伤口被扯动却浑然不觉，步履踉跄着奔向阳台，铺洒开来的明丽光线潮水般涌进他瞳孔，太过耀眼太过温暖，他刹那觉得自己好像要烧起来了。  
气魄宏大的宫殿在他脚下，阳台之外，视线所及，青空之下碧涛之上，盘踞着一个雄伟瑰丽的城邦。架于城市中轴线的长桥边依次排开两列神祇雕塑，尽头左右的两尊巨型罗马士兵雕像手握兵戈和盾牌，垂目审视入城的每一个人。他能看到最远的地方，是入城的海港，也是长桥的起始，那里有一个几与天齐的巨大雕像，面迎海天，剑指前方，蓄势待发。  
“亚特兰蒂斯……在陆地上……”  
他不知所措地望着这个陌生又熟悉的城市，太多风景不由分说闯进他的视野，眼睛和大脑高速运转却像是卡了壳，疲累得几乎难以承受。他是认得这些建筑的，其中一小部分。但在他记忆中，无一不是残缺破败，覆盖着低等海藻，死气沉沉躺在无人问津的海域，或者，正式的名字，古城遗迹。  
“你在说什么啊，当然是在陆地上啊。”侍从这回真心确定他不是本地人了。  
“现在……是什么时候……不我是说，现在的国王是谁？”  
侍从索性把他当成一个没见过世面的外来人了，“这里是无与伦比的盛世之国亚特兰蒂斯，你现在所处的地方是首都，我们的国王是蛮荒的开辟者，卓越的先驱者，伟大的Atlan。”  
Orm下意识扶住栏杆。  
是梦吗？是梦吧。快点醒。  
Orm口干舌燥，手指关节死死戳着发痛的太阳穴。  
“这不是梦。”  
他愣住。  
是那个声音！是那个当他在灯塔小屋里喝着热可可和年幼哥哥叙旧时呼唤他的声音。他迟钝地发现完全笼罩自己的烈阳被挡住了，转身，撞上一只绿色眼珠，竖状瞳仁，安在灰蓝的皮肤上。  
他看不清这东西的全貌。  
吹过来的风突然变得腥咸，Orm再熟悉不过，是海水的味道。  
眼睛的主人退了些许，以便Orm能够看清自己，还贴心地放低了脑袋。  
“终于见到你了。”  
Orm感受到对方湿热的鼻息，他微微仰头，由于接二连三的思维冲击而无法言语。  
巨型生物扇动翅膀飞在半空盯着他等他反应，灰蓝的粗砺表皮，双目倒竖，四翼双鳍，硕大脑袋上斜生倒刺，健硕尾巴无处安放，在半空悬浮盘着。  
“……蓝龙……”  
脑中很多似曾相识的碎片被点亮，断开的神经元艰难延伸轴突企图重新构建连接，但不可否认他的思维现在还是乱得像乌贼墨。  
“哦——”巨龙沉吟一下，“你们是这么叫我吗。”  
Orm没说话，他短暂迟疑，默默朝蓝龙伸手，侍从在一边震惊地想要阻止，却见蓝龙竟驯服地向前低垂了头颅。Orm的手颤巍巍触摸上蓝龙双目间凹凸不平的皮肤，很凉。他嗫嚅张口，却意识到此刻语言力量的无力，最终什么也没说。  
蓝龙却了然一切。  
“这不是梦。”  
“……为什么会这样？”  
蓝龙从他手掌下离开，答非所问，“原来我是这样打败卡拉森的吗。原来如此。所以每次总是差一点。”  
“……？”此时任何新鲜的信息都无疑只能加深Orm的疑惑，“现在卡拉森还没被关起来吗？等等——打败卡拉森的不是——”  
“还没正式自我介绍，真是抱歉。你们那里或许叫我蓝龙，现在他们会叫我海神，而我的真实名字是——”  
“格洛克斯。”Orm说。  
蓝龙竖瞳微闭，点头，“格洛克斯（Glaucus）。”※

k.  
Orm花了一整天的时间逛完了城市。  
终于不得不相信自己确实是因为时空乱流而回到了大陷落之前的亚特兰蒂斯。  
Orm坐在港口僻静处看往来的货船，想眼前这一切未免太不真实了。可是从海面吹来的风，低飞的鸥鸟，屁股下的礁石，脚边的沙砾海水，却是无比真实的，真得险些刺痛他。还有城中密集的居民，尚未塌陷的建筑，殿前广场仍旧金光闪耀的七王圣象。  
他们的存在不是虚无。  
不是某个人的梦或书籍上臆想的情节。  
他们即真实本身。相较而言，他才更像是个始料未及的虚幻。  
他还没来得及去见King Atlan，听说那天格洛克斯离开之后就去找了国王一块打卡拉森去了。他们已经走了两天，应该也快回来了吧。Orm没地方好待，索性就在海边等着他们凯旋。  
小时候倒背如流的海神格洛克斯打败远古海兽卡拉森的故事，现在他见证着故事如何完美收尾。有趣的是，听格洛克斯的说法，他和卡拉森争斗许久都不曾分出高下，直到他到来格洛克斯才知道打败卡拉森的方法。  
格洛克斯（Glaucus），四翼双鳍的蓝龙，海洋生物的守护者，被亚特兰蒂斯人尊为海神，善预言。  
不远处有一家子在玩耍，父亲在游泳，母亲在岸上陪孩子堆沙堡和玩球。球滚到Orm腿边，他捡起来丢回去，正好落在半成品沙堡旁边。应该是最大的女儿抱着球跑过来，怯怯望着Orm。  
“……谢谢你。”  
Orm点头，随即觉得可能有点冷漠，于是勾起嘴角笑了一下。女孩本来还忐忑，见Orm笑了便也甜甜笑开。  
“你就是他们说的从海上飘来的古怪的人吧！你是从哪里来的呢？”  
“我……我是亚特兰蒂斯人，只不过迷路了，刚回来……”  
“我是海沟国的哦，我们上个月刚搬过来的！弟弟有点水土不服，但妈妈说等习惯就好啦。”少女在Orm旁边找了块石头坐了，朝妈妈和弟弟挥手，“你是在等国王和海神归来吗？”  
“……”Orm盯着女孩一脸的青春朝气，在他的时代，所有人对海沟国的印象，都是与人大相径庭的怪物，“我在等他们打败卡拉森。”  
那边母亲在喊女孩的名字。  
“你妈妈在喊你了，快回去，她肯定担心我是坏人了，没人告诉你不要随便和陌生人说话吗。”  
“你那么显眼，做坏事也会被抓住的。”女孩拍掉裙子上的沙子，“希望你快点找到自己的家人哦。”  
Orm被逗笑，“你怎么知道我找不到家人了？”  
“那你干嘛一脸茫然坐海边。”  
女孩蹦蹦跳跳回去陪弟弟们继续堆城堡。  
Orm突然觉得自己好可怜。  
他站起来往海里走，跃进水中游向海洋更深处。肺里的空气迅速排空灌入海水，皮肤湿润软化不再干燥，他像一块海绵在海洋的包裹中吸饱了水分。这是他熟悉的环境。海洋中每一滴水，每一颗微生物，每一条鱼虾，每一株海藻珊瑚。他在水中感知到它们的一切，它们也反过来拥抱他聊以安慰。他放松自己，闭着眼不断下沉，海水冰凉，水母乌贼海豚鲸鱼全都被吸引了似的包围过来，在他身边围成一个渐次扩大的圈。  
Orm恍惚间觉得自己只要再次睁眼，就能回到属于他的那个亚特兰蒂斯。不管那里的人们是欢迎他还是痛斥他，他都还是想要回去。  
有什么靠近了，Orm从海水的波动感知到。  
睁眼。格洛克斯在他身下，表皮经由海水洗刷褪去灰质，游在海里时蓝莹莹像沉下了一片天。  
”你可以在水下呼吸。”格洛克斯说，将Orm驮在自己背上，一摆尾游往更深广的海域，如同一团蓝色漩涡。  
“我曾经看到过一个画面，亚特兰蒂斯沉在水里，人们像鱼一样游动，说话，生活。那时亚特兰蒂斯刚刚建立，Atlan满腔宏图霸业。我不懂我预言到的这个画面是什么意思，这么多年了，一直不明白，也没有能点明我的契机出现。”  
“……直到我？”Orm试探着开口。  
“没错，直到你。六天前国王的守卫兵在港口巡逻时发现你，我又一次看见那个画面，亚特兰蒂斯沉在水里，我突然就明白了，虽然我不知道一切究竟会如何发生，但我想你就是我该等的那个人。”  
“哦。”Orm冷笑，“或许你等的不是我，如果我没替那个蠢货挡那一下的话，你应该会等到他，正确的那个人。”  
“不。”格洛克斯落在海底，“没有什么正确的人，从来只有合适的人在合适的时间做合适的事。”  
“来。”格洛克斯腾身游向海面，Orm紧随其后，他朝着海面稀薄的阳光，希望那后面是一个熟悉的世界。他跃出水面，稳稳落在蓝龙的背，面前是国王凯旋的战舰，士气昂扬，漫天撒下的，是千年前的阳光。  
Atlan在船舷俯视他，尼普顿三叉戟金光灼灼。国王的王冠和目光一样锋锐难当，但Orm纵然心惊，也没有丝毫怯场。  
陆上海下，一俯一仰，两个人中间横亘的漫长时光此刻也不过一瞬。  
你是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，巧了，我也是。  
更巧的是，似乎你我都不太合格。  
Orm在蓝龙背上任其带着自己悬空穿云，与王国最雄伟的战舰并驾齐飞。  
旧国度慢慢出现在视野尽头，尚未陷落的辉煌之都，一座由文明、科技、巨大财力和磅礴野心架构起来的传奇大陆。  
Orm曾见过它毁灭后的废墟，也见过它雄风再起后的不朽，而现在，他正望着的，是这个国家昔日最强盛的模样。

l.  
「必然发生的无法阻止。」  
格洛克斯会这么对他说。  
「万物是守恒的，有毁灭，就会有重生，此处消，彼处长。重要的是时间，时间会令事物发生微妙变化，于人类，当他们置身时间之中，通常难以看清一件超于他们自身存在时间的事物的全貌。人类可以将一条小狗从小养大到死，但他们绝不可能见证一颗星球的诞生与消亡，多数情况下，他们连另一个人类的诞生与死亡都没法一起见证。自身的有限条件使他们目光狭隘，而这并不可耻。」  
「每个人都是重要的，世界不会创造出它不需要的东西，你要了解这一点。故事的结局在开头就已写好，但只有结束后，才会迎来新的开始。」

m.  
大陆在瞬间席卷的强大力量下崩塌。  
“我还记得他年轻时壮志凌云的样子。”格洛克斯庞大的身躯撑在断裂的板块之下，减缓国家下沉的趋势，虽然也是杯水车薪，“去找Atlan，Orm，快去，你可以救他们所有人。”  
Orm捞起一个溺水挣扎的青年，左手拽着一个不知死活的少女，将他们送上海面，可是他没有多余的手，在他身边扭曲着下沉的小孩，徒然朝他伸手目眦尽裂的女人，他们甚至连哀嚎都发不出来。  
不，该死的，他没有办法救所有人。  
“Orm！”  
蓝龙咆哮，“去找Atlan！”  
格洛克斯一条大尾巴眼看就要打过来，Orm恼得狠，朝陷落中心的宫殿猛窜出去。海水倒灌的宫殿内已完全失了昔日的奢丽庄严，只有插着三叉戟的那个仪器尚且完好。Atlan不在，没有人在，只有罪魁祸首的三叉戟仍孤零零摆在仪器中央释放不可控的能量。  
得让这东西停下来，否则整个海洋都会遭殃的。  
Orm飘在三叉戟跟前，狂暴的力量随海水传过来，在他身体里乱窜。熟悉的痛觉，与替Arthur挡那一下时一样。  
他油然而生出一股胆怯，这感觉让他想要发抖。太久了，自从十二岁登上王位，自从十二岁亲眼目睹Vulko刺杀了父亲，自从十二岁被Orvax用三叉戟指着骂。他再也没害怕过了。  
人们在他身后挣扎，死去，化为海底的亡灵。  
他后来想当时自己可能是抱着必死的觉悟去握上三叉戟。  
戟身猛烈震颤，很快平息，汹涌的能量停了一瞬，随即以更强的趋势经由Orm的身躯向外扩散出去，那些能量肆虐过他的四肢百骸，侵袭到整个覆灭的亚特兰蒂斯。  
肺泡的空气被排出，海水从气管倒灌进肺里。眼睛，四肢，内脏，在一刹那进化。  
他们能在水里呼吸了。  
“我说了，你可以救他们所有人。”  
格洛克斯游过来，断了一只翅膀，尾巴缺了一块。Orm趴在地上濒临昏迷，三叉戟躺在他旁边。  
破三叉戟，碰上了就没好事，不管千年前还是千年后。  
Orm费力爬起来，弯腰呕出一口血。暗骂。  
“如果一切都是安排好的，格洛克斯，告诉我，你预言到我的结局了吗？”  
“还没到最后，孩子。”  
亚特兰蒂斯的震动已经停止，海床上的大陆残骸目不忍视，全然不见分刻之前的气势堂皇。而且远处传来不断接近的巨响，是兽类凶猛的怒吼。  
“是十二海怪，传说里仅次于卡拉森的海兽，地震肯定惊动了他们。”  
“你可以把'传说里'省掉了。”  
Orm骑在格洛克斯背上。  
“我看到了。”蓝龙震翼甩尾，他纵然负伤残缺，也仍是海洋生物的守护者，更遑论亚特兰蒂斯人如今也已是海洋生物的一份子，“我看到你的结局了。”  
Orm从海底往海面仰望，嘴唇开合。  
“我知道。”  
十二海怪由远及近，带着滔天的愤怒逼近这个陨落尘埃的摧残国度，他们能雪上加霜让亚特兰蒂斯毁得更彻底。  
“Orm。”  
他在格洛克斯念自己名字时终于记起幼时听母亲讲过的传说。说他的名字来源于一个英雄，他骑着一条蓝龙，用老国王的三叉戟，在大陷落时拼死守护了已经奄奄一息的国家。  
“这才是一切的开始。”

n.  
石板上图纹碎开，封印破除，从裂口攀出奇形怪状的生物触爪，接着钻出十二头凶猛可怖的海怪，连同卡拉森一起，十三头海怪的触爪一齐伸向已经快接近海平面的亚特兰蒂斯地基，铺天盖地的阴影遮蔽住阳光，地壳升起的趋势被拦下。  
女孩趴在地壳边缘向下看，看见乌压压丑得目眩心惊的十三海怪，在拼命将亚特兰蒂斯拉回属于它的深海。

o.  
茫然海破碎的一刻，被封存了千年的力量逸散，激生了短暂的时空乱流，远古被封印的十二海怪出逃，竟然协同卡拉森一起阻止亚特兰蒂斯被升起。  
城市里到处都是怪物黏腻恶心的触手和爪子，吸盘吸住房屋和地面，触手勾住高楼和尖塔，遍地狼藉。但奇怪的是，没有一个人再害怕了。  
茫然海的能量散尽，被周围正常海域完全吞并时，某种完全不同的能量才最后释放出来，温温柔柔地流淌遍亚特兰蒂斯。人群响起惊呼，他们看见有蓝色的人影凭空出现，一个，两个，十个，百个，千个。这些淡蓝色人影像是完全看不见他们似的兀自活动，哭泣或拥抱，尖叫或出逃。幻影中能看出他们也是处于亚特兰蒂斯的废墟，但确有很大不同。  
“古城遗迹！是古城遗迹！”  
有人大声指出来幻影中的建筑，一石激起千层浪，人群中迅速起了骚动。  
“国王！快看，是国王！”  
Arthur下意识要答应，仔细看却发现喊叫的人指的是蓝色幻影。  
和其他影子一样，虚幻的浅蓝勾边模糊显出样貌，但即使再模糊再动荡，Arthur也能认出那个人影是Orm。  
脑子里霹雳乍现，某片神经群迅速重建，被遗忘的记忆片段顿时鲜活。  
「你认识我妈妈吗？……」  
「……岸上有对她而言很珍贵的东西……」  
「Arthur，你听到了吗？」  
「Arthur……」  
“Orm。”  
他慌不择路地冲过去，冲过去拥抱一个遥远的影子，他的手从Orm身体里穿过，恍若无物。  
“是国王呀……”  
国家里其实有好多人还是习惯这么称呼Orm，当提到国王时下意识反应的也是Orm，这些旧习惯，当然会随着时间的流逝最终改变，也会有一天，人民提到国王时本能反应是Arthur。  
而他会成为历史。他们都会。  
就像日后他们会在历史资料上记：第二次大陷落时，亚特兰蒂斯新旧时空重合，新城叠旧影，有酷似旧王Orm Marius的幻影出现，引国民骚动。  
实际不过短短一分钟，所有幻影就消失了，不论他们的祖先，尚不是遗迹的古城遗迹，还是那个王一样的人影。  
震动平息时卡拉森协十二海怪远去，他们在已经完全消失的茫然海停了一会儿。  
“就像睡了一觉啊。刚醒又见到那个影子，真是要命。”  
“有一千年了啊，我们有睡那么久吗？”  
“可别提那小子了，我做梦都是他的三叉戟戳到我眼睛里，见鬼的，都怪那条破龙，不然我们也不会现在还得帮亚特兰蒂斯这个忙。”  
“现在骂还有什么用，格洛克斯骨头都化成灰了，嘻嘻嘻，他们就是短命，哪像我们。”  
“诶，我看三叉戟刚被个毛头小子揣着呢，啧，亚特兰蒂斯人是越来越不行了。”  
“……”  
“卡拉森你怎么不说话，我跟你说，当时你是没见着，那老蓝龙是怎么死——”  
“闭嘴。走吧。”  
“嘁，怎么连卡拉森都变无趣了。”

p.  
他力竭了。  
伤口出现得越来越多，愈合得越来越慢。海兽的毒牙刺穿他手臂，尖刺划伤他脸颊。格洛克斯又断一翼，静伏在废墟边喘息。  
已经封印了十一只海兽，还剩一只逃掉了，必须追回来。可是一人一龙都已经累得灵魂要出窍。  
“喂……”  
谁奶声奶气地拽了一下他的手。  
Orm低头，看见一个男孩子委委屈屈地看他。他想到什么，连忙抽手。手上有血。  
“我们的国王去哪里了？”男孩撇嘴。  
“……”Orm蹲下，视线与男孩齐平，用已经蹭干净的手整好男孩一塌糊涂的头发，“他对你们感到愧疚。他没能保护好你们。”  
“他是放弃我们了吗？”  
“不，一个国王从不放弃他的人民。”Orm牵强扯动嘴角，尽量不让自己此时浴血狼狈的样子吓到人，“但是我不知道他什么时候会回来。”  
“那他不在的时候，你可以做我们的国王吗？”男孩犹豫地咬了嘴唇，最终还是上前抱住Orm，“你那么厉害……我好害怕，Atlan国王走了，他不管我们了……你做我们的国王吧好不好？”  
“……”  
亚特兰蒂斯人不再流泪，因为水会把眼泪带走。  
男孩的体温温暖着Orm身上撕裂的伤痕。血肉里细胞拥挤，组织重建，皮肤愈合。他埋首抱紧了男孩子，仿佛身体里重又灌注了力量。他很久没有拥抱过别人，或被人拥抱过了，曾经有段时间旁人的体温和善意会刺痛他，因为他知道从来没有不求回报的东西。他迄今为止的生命里得到的善意远没有恶意来得多，什么可以求，什么求不得，当他坐在那个高不可攀的王座上时，就已经近乎苛刻地自我约束好。  
他之前绝不承认自己是做错了。向陆地人宣战，与Arthur为敌。但现在，在一个活在千年之前的男孩给他的拥抱里，他终于能够意识到自己其实一开始就走偏了。七国已去其三，余四仍同面不同心。他的确是想重建大国昔日荣光，他有充分的解释使自己的行为合理。但他应该做的应该是联合四个王国，而不是实际上用战争使他们更加分裂。  
并不需要用人们的死亡和繁衍来进化文明。  
“我不能……”  
“国王保护他的人民，你保护了我们。”男孩突然认真起来，一本正经。  
Orm笑了，海水把什么冲刷走。  
“不。”  
他手执三叉戟站起来，环顾四周。  
“有一天，你们会等来一个人……他会为保护你们而战……他会为所有人而战。”  
“他长什么样子？我们怎么知道就是他呢？”  
“他很好认。很不国王的国王，但他是……the one true King.”  
格洛克斯来到他身边，垂下头颅，喷出的鼻息里都带着血腥气。  
“Orm，他们在这里。”  
“什么？”Orm纵然已经和格洛克斯培养出默契也仍旧很难跟上他思维的速度。  
“你的人民……你的亚特兰蒂斯……他们在这里，时空重合了……”蓝龙撑起庞大身躯一声龙啸，七海震颤，最后一个预言出现在他脑海中，“……原来是这样，原来是这样。只是一瞬而已……”  
可是Orm什么都看不到，他没有格洛克斯预言的能力。  
他看不到千年后的亚特兰蒂斯是怎样又遭逢巨难，人民饱受折磨，他看不到他的母亲拥抱他的幻影，看不到Arthur摸着幻影的脑袋喊“Ormi。”  
他的人民隔了千年时光，和他面对面。  
他戴着男孩潦草编织的海藻王冠，手握国王三叉戟，翻身跃上蓝龙伤痕累累的背。  
“你知道我们要去哪里。”  
蓝龙点头。  
“the vacant sea.”

q.  
Arthur一直养着那条沧龙，极其优待，虽然大家伙的脾气越来越坏，他也不敢凶它。这是他弟弟最宠爱的坐骑，要是他回来发现坐骑被自己亏待了，绝对要生气的。  
Atlan的权杖费了很大劲从黑蝠鲼那里收回来，被Atlanna拿去找亚特兰蒂斯最好的工匠熔了，混入碎掉三叉戟的碎片，打造了一柄全新的三叉戟，打算Orm回来时送给他当礼物。  
但幻影出现那一分钟，实际上已经是他们最后一次相逢。

r.  
故事的结局在开头就已写好。

注：  
※关于Orvax家暴  
※关于Atlan的权杖和升起亚特兰蒂斯  
※关于格洛克斯Glaucus：希腊神话中食用神奇草药得不死之身的水手，但却失去双腿，生出鱼尾和鳍，为守护水手的海神，善预言。（具体血缘在各神话体系中略有出入。）大西洋海神海蛞蝓（Glaucus atlanticus），又名蓝龙，Blue Dragon。文中的格洛克斯是综上的杂合体。


End file.
